1. Field of the Invention
The present technology generally relates to exercise portable equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
There exists various types of exercise equipment. Most of the equipment is heavy and must reside in a single place. This equipment often uses metal weights for resistance, which are often tens, or hundreds of pounds in weight. The exercise equipment that supports these weights often weighs hundreds of pounds themselves. Additionally, each piece of exercise equipment may only provide a user with a limited number of exercises that can be performed on that piece of equipment. In some cases, only a single exercise may be performed on a single piece of equipment.
Some exercise equipment can be portable. These systems allow the user to engage the exercise equipment at home or while traveling. The portable exercise equipment generally comprises an anchor portion, intermediate straps, and two handles. However, these pieces of equipment are cumbersome and difficult to use. The anchor portion has a limited number of structures to which it can attach. The straps often become tangled. The number and types of exercises that can be performed is limited.